fairy boys
by nalu 1933
Summary: Fairy boys es la banda de matones en fairy tail, Natsu Dragneel su líder un chico que adora ver sufrir a la gente, pero tal vez las cosas cambien cuando cierta rubia llegue ¿podrá ella cambiar al frio Natsu? Averígüenlo, nalu 100% con toques de otras parejas y posible lemon mi primer fic.
1. chicos de hadas

Y se veía una joven rubia de no más de 17 años corriendo a toda prisa en dirección al instituto Fairy Tail hasta que chocho con una peli-azul bajita

-lo siento no veía a donde iba-dijo la rubia mientras se intentaba parar

-no, tranquila fue mi culpa- se disculpó la peli-azul- un momento ¿lu-chan?

-¿levi-chan?

-pensé que estabas en japon estudiando

-lo sé pero ya termine

POV LUCY

Mi nombre es lucy heartfilia tengo 17año , bueno nací de una familia rica pero con la muerte de mi madre mi padre me empezó a ignorar poco a poco ya que era exactamente igual que mi madre y creo que le debe doler verme, lo comprendo perfectamente a veces hasta a mí me duele mirarme al espejo. Cuando tenía 15 años empecé a vivir sola pero con ayuda económica de mi padre, iba a un instituto llamado fairy hills solo para señoritas y hay conocí a levy-chan la cual al poco tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amiga ese mismo año gracias a mis calificaciones me ofrecieron estudiar en una escuela en japon llamada blue pegasus, recuerdo que había un chico que me acosaba llamado hibiki, después de muchos rechazos por fin logre sacármelo de encima 2 años después volvi aquí a japon y me inscribi al instituto de fairy tail, hoy sería mi primer dia de clases recuerdo que cuando hablaba en las redes sociales con levy-chan me dijo que después de que me fuera la trasladaron a Fairy tail, el cual era un colegio mixto, fue entonces que decidí estudiar hay con levy-chan por estar fantaseando y recordando todo eso se me hiso tarde y Sali corriendo y luego me tropecé con una persona y no cualquier persona ¡ERA LEVY-CHAN! No lo podría creer.

FIN POV LUCY

POV NORMAL

-lo siento no veía a donde iba-dijo la rubia mientras se intentaba parar

-no, tranquila fue mi culpa- se disculpó la peli-azul- un momento ¿lu-chan?

-¿levi-chan?

-pensé que estabas en japon estudiando

-lo sé pero ya termine

-lu-chan no puedo creer que seas tú después de tanto tiempo

-lo se aparte de que te tengo una gran noticia

-¿Cuál?-dijo con mucha curiosidad la peli-azul

-¡ESTUDIARE EN FAIRY TAIL CON TIGO!- dijo la rubia gritando con alegría y una gran sonrisa pero esta se borró al ver la car de preocupación de su amiga -¿levy-chan? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás feliz por esto?

-no es eso lu-chan, créeme estoy realmente contenta de que estudiaras conmigo pero justamente eso es lo malo

-¿de qué hablas?

- te lo contare en el colegio recuerda que se nos hace tarde

-¡verdad! Vamos levy-chan- y empezaron a correr hasta llegar a la puerta del colegio (N/A: para no dar tantas explicaciones la academia y uniformes son iguales a las de la ova)-luego entraron levy guio a lucy hasta rectoría cuando una albina de pelo largo-mirajane- las atendió y le dio el horario a lucy, como lucy ya conocía levy mira le pidió si podría enseñarle el colegio ya que el profesor de la primera hora (levy y lucy están en la misma clase también) el profesor falto luego salieron de la oficina del director

-bueno levy-chan ¿Qué me querías contar?

-bueno lu-chan solo quería contarte sobre _fairy boys_

_-_¿_fairy boys_? ¿Qué es eso?

-son una banda de 7 matones

-espera ¿matones?

-si lu-chan te diré mas pero primero te presento a algunas amigas- luego a peli-azul guio a la rubia hasta el patio donde había una peli-escarlata, una peli-azul alta con la piel algo pálida, una albina con ojos grises, con el pelo recogió dejando algunos mechones y otra alvina solo que esta tiene el pelo corto y suelto con ojos cafés -lu-chan ellas son erza scarlet, juvia loxar, hera star y yukino auguria (no sé cómo se escribe) –dijo la peli azul señalando a las 4 chicas- chicas ella es lu-chan la chica de que tanto les hable

-mucho gusto-dijeron amablemente las 4 chicas

-no, el gusto es mio-dijo la rubia

-bueno ahora si ya que eres nueva debes saber todo sobre _fairy boys-_dijo la peli-escarlata

-bueno yo le dire-dijo la albina con ojos grises

-¿decirme que?-pregunto la rubia

-todo sobre _fairy boys_ –dijo la peli-azul pequeña

-bueno, empecemos-dijo la albina con ojos grises- bueno primero te diré que son, ellos son 7 matones que golpean y amenazan a cualquiera del colegio, seas mujer, hombre o niño y nadie los puede acusar o si no te darán la paliza de tu vida, si te cruzas con ellos estando solo es igual de peligroso que acusaros.

-eso suena aterrador- dijo la rubia- ¿pero quiénes son?

-para eso voy- dijo la chica de ojos grises- bueno como dije son 7 y te diré desde el más débil hasta el líder.

Bueno el menos fuerte de todos es Rogué Cheney a pesar de ser el menos fuerte de los 7 puede luchar hasta con 4 personas y ganarle con facilidad, él es un emo y es callado es por eso que te puede tomar desprevenido, el parece viajar con las sombras.

El siguiente es Jellal Fernández el solo sigue ordenes de su jefe, normalmente no hace nada al menos de que su jefe se los diga.

Luego esta Sting Eucliffe, mejor amigo de rogué son casi hermanos, su especialidad, es el jalón de pelo para las mujeres y hombres, gracias a eso te puede dejar calvo si quisiera

Y no nos podemos olvidar de Erick o mejor conocido como "cobra" él es una especie de encantador serpientes lo cual sirve para amenazar y con su gran oído podrá saber si intentas acusarlos con el director, no me sorprendería que en este momento no este oyendo

-e-eso es horrible-dijo la rubia temblando

-créeme estos solo son los más débiles los que de verdad por nada del mundo te debes topar son con ellos-dijo la chica de ojos grises- bueno entonces seguiré.

Gray fullbuster, él es de los más peligrosos en la ciudad, gracias a la perdida de sus padres se volvió frio y eso significa que no te tendrá ni un poco de piedad y te golpeara con todo lo que tiene a diferencia de los otros 4.

Y uno de los más fuertes y malvados, Gajeel redfox, el resalta por tener el pelo largo y muchos pircings, aparte de que es enorme

-si ese es el segundo más fuerte el líder debe ser horrible-dij aun temblando la rubia.

-en apariencia física el parece inofensivo pero es el peor de todos él es el líder,

-¿Quién?

-natsu dragneel conocido como "salamander" él es un pirómano y el más fuerte del colegio y uno de los más fuertes en la ciudad, él tiene un extraño pelo rosa, pero no te confíes él es el mismo infierno.

Ellos son los 7 _fairy boys_ recuerda lucy nunca te topes con ellos- después de que la albina terminara la historia las 6 disfrutaron el resto de la hora libre hasta que termino y se fueron a clase

POV LUCY

No puedo creer lo que me contaron, estaba muy asustada ¿y qué tal si me sorprendían y me golepaban? De solo pensarlo me da escalofríos y ni erza pudo con ellos por dios ¡es erza! Esa chica es demasiado fuerte y ni siquiera pudo con uno de ellos.

FIN POV LUCY

POV NORMAL

Las clases pasaron rápido, como las otras chicas debían quedarse para hacer unas cosas, lucy se iba a ir sola, casi no había nadie en el colegio pues se quedó unos minutos más para ayudar un poco a levy y cuando estaba a punto de salir del edificio

Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí ¿eres nueva verdad?- dijo un chico alto con pircings

-_rayos- _es lo que pensaba lucy

-nueva presa para los _fairy boys_- dijo un peli-rosado que estaba rodeado por otros 5 chicos


	2. ¿enamorado?

**Hola aquí está el siguiente capítulo :D recuerden que es mi primer fic y las críticas son aceptadas pero recuerden que apenas soy una loli de 11 años (o niña rata como quieran llámame xD)okno.**

**Los personajes no son míos son de hiro mashima-troll-sensei el único personaje que es mío es Hera Star, bueno sin más que decir empecemos con la historia una cosita más el capítulo empieza narrado normal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_rayos_ _mierda ¿Por qué yo?- _es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia cuando vio a los integrantes de _fairy boys_

-nueva presa para los fairy boys- dijo un peli-rosado que estaba rodeado por otros 5 chicos- y hay 2 chicos agarraron de los brazos a lucy uno con el pelo negro tapándole la cara-rogue- y el otro con el pelo azul y un tatuaje en la cara –jellal.

-salamander podemos empezar cuando quiera-dijo el peli-negro con pircings mientras so tronaba los nudillos

-no-dijo simplemente el peli-rosa

-¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? Salamander dijo que no-dijo al sorprendido un peli-azul oscuro que casi parece negro.

-lo que oyeron déjenla ir-dijo Natsu un poco enojado

-salamander ¡NUNCA HAS DEJADO ESCAPAR A UNA VICTIMA! ¿Acaso estás loco?-dijo un rubio con una cicatriz-sting-

POV NATSU

Las clases pasaron muy lento al menos para mí porque estaba muy emocionado de poder torturar a alguien al parecer hoy llegaba un estudiante nuevo, según cobra sería una chica que al parecer unas chicas ya le advirtieron de nosotros ¡perfecto! Como sabe de lo que somos capaces nos tendrá más miedo. Era la hora de salida y gracias a algunas amenazas hice que se separara de sus amigas para que se fuera sola, todo bien y ahí la vi era una chica rubia con bueno cuerpo pero casi no se le veía la cara, no me importo entonces hable.

-nueva presa para los fairy boys- dije con una sonrisa, pero mis ganas de torturarla cambiaron cuando vi su cara, sus hermosos ojos chocolates los cuales me hipnotizaron pero desperté de mi transe cuando gajeel me hablo.

-salamander podemos empezar cuando quiera-dijo gajeel cuando volvi a ver a la rubiea esta estaba sostenida de los brazos por rogué y jellal.

-No-dije simplemente no quería que dañaran esa cara, con tan solo imaginarme esa chica golpeada mi sangre hervía de rabia

-¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? Salamander dijo que no-hablo gray algo sorprendido.

-Lo oyeron déjenla ir- dije aun enojado

-salamander ¡NUNCA HAS DEJADO ESCAPAR A UNA VICTIMA! ¿Acaso estás loco?-dijo un rubio con una cicatriz-sting-

-¡NO ME HABLES ASI STING SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAS!-dije gritando sorprendiendo a todos incluso a la chica rubia.

POV normal

Sting asintió y luego miro a rogué y jellal que aún tenían a lucy, ellos asintieron y la soltaron ella no dudo un segundo y salió corriendo fuera de la escuela

_-algo muy raro está pasando a salamander, no, no es raro es normal salamander está enamorado- _pensó cobra mientras sonreía.

POV LUCY

Después de que me dejaran ir cogí mi celular enviándole un mensaje a levy mientras corría a mi apartamento (N/A aquí lucy también tendrá su mismo apartamento, su papa es muy tacaño xD).

_Levy-chan trae a las chicas tenemos que hablar_

_-_Lucy

Cuando llegue a mi departamento vi que levy-chan me devolvió el mensaje

_Lu-chan ¿Qué paso? Fairy boys te atacaron ¿verdad? Lo siento tanto por no acompañarte al parecer los profesores querían que hagamos algunas cosas o reprobábamos parecían nerviosos, como sea ire para ya traeré a otras 2 chicas si no te molesta, bueno nos vemos_

-Levy

Minutos después tocaron la puerta entonces vi a levy-chan, erza, juvia, yukino, hera con otras 3 chicas una con el pelo morado corto y la otra con el pelo negro muy largo y con mucho maquillaje.

-Hola lu-han te presento a otras amigas ella es kinana

-mucho gusto espero llevarnos bien-dijo amablemente la peli-morada

-y la otra es minerva-dijo levy-chan bajita señalando a la chica de pelo largo y con maquillaje

-hola soy minerva-dijo la chica con una sonrisa arrogante.

-bueno lu-chan ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron para que me llamaras?-dijo/pregunto levy-chan mientras me revisaba posiblemente si estaba herida-lu-chan no tienes ninguna herida que raro normalmente a los nuevos hasta los deja un par de noches en el hospital

-levy-chan de eso es lo que te quiero hablar, por favor pasen-dije amablemente mientras dejaba que todas pasaran luego las 8 nos sentamos en el suelo en forma de circulo.

-Bueno lu-chan si no estás herida ¿Qué te hicieron? –dijo levy con mirada curiosa al igual que todas

-me dejaron ir al parecer nunca han dejado ir a una según ustedes no me hicieron nada ¿Por qué será? –dije y luego vi que su expresión de curiosidad cambio a una realmente sorprendida en especial minerva

-Lucy, ¿sabes lo que significa esto?- hablo minerva

Negué con la cabeza- sé que es raro pero para tanto

-ok, minerva cuéntale-dijo Hera

-bueno, lucy te contare antes yo era uno de los fairy boys que en ese tiempo no tenía nombre, yo era la única chica y en ese tiempo era mala pero un día me traicionaron y erza vino y me ayudo luego me presento a todas sus amigas y me perdonaron por lo que les hice y nos volvimos amigas gracias a que yo era parte de la banda sabía todo sobre ellos y la compartí con todos los estudiantes para que al menos se puedan cuidar mas

-¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que me paso?- pregunte

-primero dime ¿Quién fue el que te dejo ir? Fue gray, sting, jellal ¿rogue?

-No

-¿entonces cual fue?-dijeron todas al unisón

-Natsu Dragneel

-no puede ser- murburaba minerva

-o por dios- susurro hera

Yukino se estaba tapando la boca murmurando cosas, mientras que erza tenía la cara sonrojada ¿Qué mierda estará pasando en su mente?

-Lucy-dijo minerva

-¿entonces qué es lo que pasa?

-Al parecer salamander el líder de los 7 matones más fríos y violentos del lugar…

-díganme ahora porque están así

-lu-chan al parecer natsu está enamorado de ti- dijo levy-chan mientras sostenía mis hombros

-¿he? ¿Por qué lo dicen?

-mira como ya te lo dije yo sé todo sobre ellos porque antes éramos una banda, y que natsu deje ir a alguien es muy raro en su vida nunca ha dejado ir a alguien excepto _ella_

-¿Quién es _ella_?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-_ella_ era una persona especial para Natsu y cuando la perdió se volvió peor de lo que era-dijo minerva

-solo porque me dejo ir no significa que el este enamorado de mi creo que es algo tonto

-¿qué es lo que más o menos paso cuando te atacaron?- pregunto kinana

Les conte a todas lo que paso cuando me vieron

-nuestra sospechas eran ciertas-dijo alegremente hera

-natsu –dijo minerva

-esta-agrego una muy sonrojada erza

-completamente-dijo felizmente kinana

-definitavemente-esta vez hablo juvia

-locamente-hablo yukino

-Enamorado de lu-chan- completo levy

.

.

.

**Ya, sé que este capítulo no me quedo muy bueno u.u pero para el próximo mejorare quiero decir que tal vez no publique nada en 5 días ya que operan a mi papa T.T y me tengo que quedar en casa de mi tia pero no hay internet TT^TT tal vez hoy suba el siguiente capítulo pero… no sé si me dé tiempo bueno te ha hablado nalu 1933 y te deso buenas noches (?**


	3. ¿esto es unacita?

**Holis hijos del papa de minerva(¿ perdón por la demora de este capítulo tuve muchos problemas personales personales pero a todos les vale madre asi queaqui tiene su presiado capitulo**

**NOTA**: los personajes no me pertenecen son de hiro mashima-troll-sensei y el capitulo empieza narrado por lucy

.

.

.

-chicas que locuras dicen- dije con una cara algo sonrojada

-lucy, créeme lo digo enserio conozco a Natsu desde niños y se cuándo le gusta alguien-dijo minerva con una linda sonrisa

-sí, si lo que digas, no creo que este enamorado de mi a primera vista-dije rodando los ojos-bueno mejor sigamos con la piyama da- y asi lo hicimos hablamos de cosas de chicas y nos acostamos un poco tarde pero qué más da mañana gildarts-sensei y laxus-sensei faltaran ya que son muy flojos y eso significa que entramos tarde.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Todas nos arreglamos para ir al colegio pero…

-aaaaah- se oyo un grito de parte de levy-chan

-¿Qué pasa levy-chan? ¿Estás bien?-le pregunte mientras corría hacia donde estaba ella

-Lu-chan creo que nos acostamos demasiado tarde, ¡llegaremos tarde!-grito levy-chan mirando el reloj alarmando a las demás chicas incluyéndome.

-¿qué? L-llegaremos tarde-dijo una alarmada erza- yo la presidenta del consejo llegar tarde.

-chicas recuerden que minerva, kinana, yukino y yo somos de diferentes clases y hoy nos tocaba con gildarts-sensei, laxus-sensei pero también con macao-sensei el cual tampoco va a venir de seguro por una borrachera con wakaba , asi que no se preocupen por nosotras después las alcanzamos-hablo hera. Levy-chan, juvia, erza y yo salimos corriendo para no llegar tarde.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la academia fue corriendo hacia el salón de clases y choque con alguien …

Pov normal

-lo siento, perdón es que iba llegar tarde- dijo la rubia intentándose parar, cuando vio con quien choco se quedó en shock. ¡Era el temido salamander!

No se hicieron esperar las expresiones de terror en los demás estudiantes incluyendo para levy, erza y juvia ya que salamander es conocido por no tener paciencia y se notaba que el al igual que lucy iba tarde a alguna clase y es por eso que también iba corriendo.

Pero para muchos fue la sorpresa cuando…

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa-dijo natsu parándose para ayudar a lucy.

Muchos se quedaron con cara de WTF? Salamander el chico más cruel de fairy tail se estaba disculpando.

-ven se los dije, lo supe desde el primer momento-hablo un peli-rojo detrás de una pared con otros 5.

-vaya, cobra tenías razón salamander debe estar enamorado de la coneja-hablo un peli-negro con pircings viendo la escena.

-¿coneja?- preguntaron todos a la vez

-¿por qué le pones un apodo asi?-pregunto sting.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo gajeel con una sonrisa

-okay…-

-bueno ahora ya sabemos que cobra tiene razón tal vez natsu este enamorado- hablo jellal-nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver así.

POV LUCY

Después de que natsu me ayudara parar Sali de mi estado de shock y vi que se fue corriendo en dirección de la piscina de seguro le tocaba clase con acuaius-sensei y conociendo su temperamento… ya veo por qué tenía tanta prisa. Cuando entre al salón el profesor aun no llegaba ósea ¡toda esta carrera para nada¡ y vi que levy-chan me veía con cara picara

-te lo dije le guuuuuuuustasss-dijo levy-chan aun con su cara picara

-si ahora esta 100% confirmado salamander-san le gusta lucy-san – hablo juvia imaginando cosas haciendo que a las 3 nos bajara una gota.

-¿Por qué lo dicen? Solo porque me ayudo a parar no signifique que este enamorado de mi-dije mientras me dirigía a mi asiento.

-lucy, todo el mundo conocemos bien a salamander y el es alguien con mucho orgullo como para disculparse, de echo por unos segundos pensamos que ibas a estar un par de semanas en el hospital- hablo erza cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a aries-sensei

-perdón por llegar tarde lo siento-dijo entrando el aula con una cara apenada esa chica es tierna pero es algo raro que se disculpe por todo.

Las demás clases transcurrieron normal y llego la hora del descanso, levy-chan se fue a comprar comida, erza se fue para atender unos asuntos del consejo estudiantil, juvia se fue ya que acuariu-sensei la necesitaba esas 2 se llevan bien y hera, minerva, kinana y yukino aún no salían de su clase tal vez recibieron un castigo.

Me quede sola unos momentos hasta que alguien se me acerco y se sentó a mi lado, no le preste mucha atención ya que leía un libro hasta que hablo.

-hola, Luigi ¿verdad?

-¡ES LUCY! Idiota- dije… un momento esa voz no puede ser. Quite mi vista del libro para ver que natsu se sentó a mi lado

-Salamander, lo siento tengo que irme-dije agarrando mi bolso pero me agarro de la mano

-ey, no me llames asi, llámame natsu ¿vale?-dijo con una sonrisa que casi hace que mi corazón se salga

-okay-dije un poco nerviosa y me volvi a sentar.

-bueno Luigi

-YA TE DIJE QUE ES LUCY-dije inflando mis cachetes el solo solto una pequeña risa

-bueno luce ¿en qué clase estas? Le hiba a reclamar que mi nombre tampoco es lucy pero preferí no hacerlo.

-Estoy en 3-B

-genial yo estoy en 4-A dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa- ah, y si me olvido vine a disculparme por lo de hace unas horas

-no te preocupes fue mi culpa- dije con una sonrisa

-¿puedo hacer algo para pagarte que te parece si te invito a salir

-¿salir? Acaso es una c-cita- dije algo sonrojada

-algo asi, después de clases ¿que te parece?

Pense un momento en aceptar y dije –si pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad

-podrias dejar de molestar a mis amigas… si no es mucho pedir por favor

-claro no hay problema hablare con los demás-dijo saliendo con una gran sonrisa.

-te guuuuusta- dijieron 7 chicas al unison supe de inmediato quienes eran

-¿vieron todo?- les pregunto mas roja que el cabello de erza

-claro que no, Luigi-dijo levy-chan

¡LEVY-CHAN!-dije muy enojada

-jaja lo siento lu-chan no pude evitarlo.

Las 8 nos sentamos a comer lo que trajo levy-chan y sono la campana indicando que termino el recreo y empezara la siguiente clase

POV Natsu

Después de que luce acepto salir con mingo Sali corriendo feliz hasta donde estaban los demás

-entonces salamander ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto grat

-acepto-dije con una gran sonrisa

-vaya nunca te había visto tan feliz, bueno desde que _ella_ se fue-dijo gajeel para luego taparse la boca rápidamente no entendí porque lo hizo estaba demasiado feliz por la cita de lucy

-si pero con una condición donde ustedes están involucrados

-¿Cuál es?-preguntaron los 6

-Que no le hagan nada sus amigas

-¿Qué?-dijieron

-Oyeron no le hagan nada a ella ni asus amigas

Y sonó la campana indicando que termino el recreo y era hora de la siguiente clase.

Las clases pasaron lentas como siempre pero estas vez eran mas ya que saldría con lucy y por fin sono la campana de la ultima clase y Sali corriendo fue el primero en llegar a la salida y me quede hay para esperar a lucy cuando por fin llego se estaba despidiendo de todas sus amigas y se acercó ami cuando por fin me vio

POV NORMAL

-hola natsu- saludo la rubia con una sonrisa timida "_adorable"_ pensó el peli-rosado

-hola luce, bueno ¿adónde quieres ir?-pregunto el peli-rosado con una sonrisa

-que tal si comemos un helado-dijo la rubia aun algo timida

-okay conozco una heladería aquí cerca- dijo el natsu cogiendo suavemente la mano de la rubia.

Pero lo que no sabían es que alguien los estaba espiando.

**Bueno por fin termine este capitulo en el siguente natsu y lucy tendrán una cita pero todavía no habrá lemon, y quien será los que estann espiando a natsu y lucy bueno una preguntita ¿quieren que hayan demás parejas? O queel fic solo sea nalu pero no se preocupen si hay mas parejas habrá igual de nalu voten :3 **


	4. la cita

**Hola pequeños hijos del papa de minerva :3 aquí está el capítulo del fic, también que el fic va a ser algo corto no va a pasar de los 10 capítulos u.u pero si inspiración-sama me ayudara un poco los capítulos serían buenos y largos n.n excepto este este se me hizo muy difícil de hacer porque inspiración-sama se me iba pero volvía cada segundo u.u pero creo que ya está sin más que decir empecemos**

**NOTA:** los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a hiro mashima-troll-sensei y el capítulo empieza narrado por normal

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

_-Hola natsu._

_-Hola luce, ¿A dónde quieres ir?_

_-qué tal si comemos un helado_

_-okay conozco una heladería aquí cerca_

_Pero lo que no sabían era que los estaban espiando._

.

.

.

-No sé cómo pude aceptar esto-se quejó una peli-azul bajita una junto a un chico alto con pircings

-valdrá la pena ver a salamander y a la coneja-dijo el peli-negro mientras veía aun escondido en los arbustos

POV LEVY

-¿_cómo me metí en esto?… ¡a si! Ya recuero-pensé recordando lo sucedido_

_flashback_

Era la última hora de clase scorpion-sensei se retiró por algún problema con acuairus-sensei o yo que sé el 90% del tiempo nuestros profesores no están por flojera como laxus o gildarts o por problemas personales como el de ahora.

-chicas ire al baño ya vuelvo-dijo lu-chan mientras se dirigía a la puerta, cuando por fin vi que salió le hice señas a las chicas para que hiciéramos un circulo con las sillas.

-Bueno entonces levy que haremos con la cita de lucy y salamander- dijo Hera mientras sostenía una... ¡¿serpiente?! Bueno no sé de qué me sorprendo ella a veces puede ser muy rara.

-Hera, suelta a max aún seguimos en el aula de clase-dijo erza mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-No es justo, nunca dejan divertirme-dijo hera mientras guardaba la serpiente (**N/A:**Levy apenas conoció a Hera hace unas semanas porque erza se la presento).

-Bueno minerva, kinana y yukino están en otra clase así que ellas están fuera del plan-dijo erza seria.

-Pero como lo haremos no sabemos a dónde irán-dije un poco decepcionada.

-¿he?- se preguntó hera mientras miraba su bolso-Chicas max dice que salgamos al pasillo, a parecer hay algo bueno

-espera ¿puedes hablar con las serpientes como cobra?- pregunte emocionada.

-algo así –dijo hera algo apenada

-me pregunto qué es lo que habrá juvia siente curiosidad.

-Bueno solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-dije decidida las 4 nos paramos en dirección a la puerta cuando llegamos al pasillo nos sorprendimos.

-ustedes son los chicos de _fairy boys_-dije sorprendida al ver4 de sus integrantes.

-gray, gajeel, cobra y jellal, asi que esto es lo que max quería que viéramos-dijo hera con una cara neutral señalando a los mencionados

-¿q-que nos van a hacer?-pregunto muy nerviosa

-escucha enana-menciono gajeel

-_¿enana? Sé que soy algo baja pero tampoco tanto-pense_

-no te haremos nada eres amiga de la coneja ¿verdad?-pregunto este

_-_¿coneja? Te refieres a lucy-san- dijo juvia algo nerviosa no tanto como yo pero aun así se notaba.

-salamander dijo que no le hiciéramos daño ni a lucy ni a sus amigas ósea ustedes-dijo cobra con una sonrisa.

-¿enserio?-preguntamos ingenuas.

-créanme, si salamander lo dice lo tenemos que cumplir-hablo gray.

-pero tenemos una pequeña propuesta-dijo jellal con cara seria

-¿se puede saber cuál es?-pregunte

-ayúdenos a espiar a salamander para ver que no arruine su cita- dijo gray con una pequeña sonrisa

Todas nos quedamos con cara de what…

-Bueno nosotros sabemos perfectamente donde salamander llevara a la coneja y ustedes conocen a su amiga asi que podríamos hacer equipo

-ahora que lo pienso suena razonable-hice una pausa- entonces lo haremos

-ok, pero lo haremos por parejas-dijo hera aun con su cara neutral

-yo tomo la enana-dijo gajeel refiriéndose ami

-oye ¿Por qué ami?-dije inflando mis cachetes

-porque será divertido molestarte por tu tamaño.

-Como sea entonces las parejas serán: jellal y erza, levy y gajeel, juvia y gray y cobra y yo-dijo hera señalándonos.

-suena razonable entonces está listo-dijo erza con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir con hera?- pregunto cobra con una cara de molestia.

-porque somos los únicos en este colegio los cuales pueden tocar una serpiente con tranquilidad-dijo hera mientras acariciaba a max.

-Bueno después de la salida veremos cómo va la cita de salamader y la coneja-dijo gajeel para irse las 4 entramos al salón y justo entro lu-chan y como scorpion-sensei no llego nos la pasamos hablando hasta que sonó el timbre.

Al final de las clases lu-chan fue saliendo y nos reunimos con los miembros de fairy boys.

-ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde estan sting-san y rogué-san?-hablo juvia.

-ellos deben estar por ahí pero no es importante ¿listos para espiar?-hablo gajeel con una gran sonrisa la cual me encanto por alguna razón

Las 4 asentimos

-Bueno, obviamente salamander llevara a la coneja a una heladería cercana, después la llevaría al cine, si todo sale bien hasta ahí, la llevara a un parque y al final la dejara en su casa-dijo jellal mientras miraba un papel.

-Entonces la enana y yo los espiaremos en la heladería-dijo gajeel y volteo a verme yo asentí y volvió a ver a jellal.

-Erza y yo iremos al cine, cobra y hera iran al parque y por ultimo gray y juvia los verán a ver en sus casas, cada uno nos encargaremos de que la cita salga perfecta y sin errores.-hablo jellal muy serio tanto que hasta me dio un poco de miedo.

-HAYA VIENEN- grito gajeel y me cogio escondiéndome en unos arbustos para nada cómodo luego vimos como los demás se iban a diferentes direcciones con sus respectivas parejas y vi como lu-chan y natsu se tomaban de la mano y pues… así termine aquí

Fin flashback

POV NORMAL

Natsu y lucy se fueron a una heladería cercana tal y como lo digo gajeel. Natsu pidió un helado de fresa y lucy uno de vainilla hablaron algunos minutos todo bien al menos para el punto de vista de gajeel y levy hasta que…

-No puede ser-dijo un peli-naranja muy alegre dirigiéndose a lucy y abrazándola-te extrañe lucy

-¿se conocen?-pregunto el peli-rosado con un tono algo molesto ya que se sentía ignorado

-o no –hablo una peli-azul desde los arbustos mirando la escena

-¿Qué pasa enana?-pregunto gajeel.

-ese chico de alla es…

-¿loki?-pregunto la rubia

-si el mismo-dijo el peli-naranja aun abrazando a lucy.

Natsu fingio aclararse la garganta –luce ¿Quién es el?

-loki es un viejo amigo de blue pegasus. Hablando de eso no sabía que estabas en magnolia.

-si larga historia y ¿Quién es tu amigo?-dijo loki mirando serio a natsu.

-asi el es un compañero de mi nuevo colegio. Natsu él es loki, loki él es natsu.

-un gusto-dijo amablemente loki

-aja-dijo secamente natsu mientras terminaba de comer su helado- luce ya nos podemos ir, quería que vayamos al cine.

-¿el cine? Suena bien, adiós loki, dijo la rubia parándose y despidiéndose de loki.

-adios.

-qué bueno pensé que nunca se iría- dijo la peli-azul bajita mientras salía de su escondite.-pensé que tendríamos que intervenir.

-asi que el era un amigo de la coneja

-si lu-chan tuvo muchos acosador cuando estudiaba en blue pagasus y también en fairy hills, si no me equivoco salamander es algo…

-posesivo- completo gajeel.

-sí y es por eso que tuvimos que unir equipo con ustedes para encargarnos de los pretendientes de lu-chan, ahora iran al cine es turno de erza y jellal.

-No puedo esperar a ver como resultara esto gihi-hablo el peli-negro con una sonrisa.

CON ERZA Y JELLAL EN EL CINE

-entonces sabes que película verán salamander y lucy- pregunto erza seria.

-conociendo a natsu te aseguro que dejara que lucy escoja-hablo jellal igual o mas serio que erza.

-y conociendo a lucy elegirá…- scarlet hizo una pausa poniéndose la cara muy roja-una r-romántica.

-oe ¿estás bien? Pregunto Fernández preocupado por la peli-roja

-N-no es nada es normal.

-okay?...

-mira hay vieven-dijo erza agarrando a jellal para esconderlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si sé que este capítulo fue algo corto pero es culpa de imaginación-chan u.u bueno quisiera aclarar algo no habrá cobraxoc solo me gusto juntar a hera y cobra por sus gustos por las serpientes más adelante se los explicare**


	5. chapter 5

**Hola mis hijos del papa de minerva favoritos quisiera decir que muchas gracias por el apoyo que he tenido hasta ahora TT^TT no saben lo feliz que estoy y pues en este capítulo se sabrán quien es **_**ella.**_

**NOTA:** los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a hiro mashima-troll-sensei si fueran mios natsu y lucy ya estarían casados y gray dejaría de ser tan tsundere con juvia. Y el capitulo empieza narrado por la gran y percfecta erza-sama

_En el capítulo anterior._

_-entonces sabes qué película verán salamander y lucy-_

_-conociendo a natsu te aseguro que dejara que lucy escoja-_

_-y conociendo a lucy elegirá…- scarlet hizo una pausa poniéndose la cara muy roja-una r-romántica._

_-oe ¿estás bien? Pregunto Fernández preocupado por la peli-roja_

_-N-no es nada es normal._

_-okay?..._

_-mira hay vienen-dijo erza agarrando a jellal para esconderlo._

_._

_._

_._

Agarre a jellal para esconderlo detrás de una pared mientras veía que natsu y lucy pagaban las entradas al cine.

-rayos-dije mientras sentía que mi cara se volvia tan roja como mi cabello.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto jellal detrás de mi algo nervioso.

-como lo supuse-hice una pausa mientras jellal me veía raro-v-verán una romántica.

-¿Cuál?

-27 bodas-dije aun sonrojada.

-Bueno entonces entremos-dijo jellal mientras me sostenía la mano y pagaba las entradas para ver la misma película que natsu y lucy.

Nos sentamos y vimos a natsu y lucy aun lado y no solo ellos también estaban mirajane y laxus-sensei ¡haci que esto es lo que él hacia cuando no iba a darnos clases! Como sea después se lo informaría al consejo escolar.

Todo iba normal hasta que recibí un mensaje de levy.

_Erza, ¿Cómo va la cita haya? Con nosotros todo fue bien hasta que llego loki pero no pasó nada recuerda que tal vez algún pretendiente de lu-chan este por ahí… sabes lo que hay que hacer._

_-_levy.

-¿Qué pasa?

-al parecer los pretendientes de lucy se enteraron que volvió a magnolia y que tiene una cita con alguin

-¿de qué hablas?

-veras. Los pretendientes de lucy siempre fueron un problema según me lo conto levy siempre ha habido alguno, no importa si lucy se fuera al otro lado del mundo también la acosarían es por eso que tuvimos que hacer equipo con ustedes fairy boys, hasta donde levy me conto, natsu es el primer chico al cual lucy corresponde por lo cual algún pretendiente de ella lo puede arruinar.

-dudo mucho eso

-créeme, según todo lo que me dijeron, cuando lucy fue a Japón tuvo muchos pretendientes algunos la acosaban más que otros, de echo uno creo que la siguió hasta aquí.

-¿enserio?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-vaya pobre chica.

-lucy siempre ha tenido algo diferente que atrae a los hombres. Seguro que a ti también te gusta y solo haces esto porque le tienes miedo a natsu-dije con tono molesto

-pues a mí no me atrae mucho

-¿enserio?-dije ilusionada-digo que bueno-dije fingiendo que no me importaba.

Toda la película me la pase muy sonrojada pero al menos no había señales de algún acosador de lucy que arruinada la cita vi como natsu y lucy salían del cine y le envié un mensaje a hera.

_Hera, natsu y lucy están saliendo del cine, estén preparados por algún acosador de lucy, y en caso de que haya uno… Dile a max que no tenga piedad._

_-Erza._

POV HERA

-erza me acabo de enviar un mensaje, salamander y lucy ya vienen.

-perfecto-dijo cobra con una sonrisa pero este cambio a una expresión seria.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte y luego vi mi bolso donde estaba max agitado

-oye, la rubia ha tenido pretendientes.

-sí y no te imaginas cuantos.

-pues hay uno cerca y al parecer no va a permitir que "su lucy-chan este con un rufián"-dijo cobra imitando un tono algo gracioso.

-lucy-chan-lleve mi mano a mi barbilla y mire a max- lo tengo creo que es un tal dan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-levy me dijo que cuando ellas estudiaban en fairy hills, en otro colegio había un chico llamado dan y créeme podría ser el que este mas obsesionado con lucy.

-¿Qué demonios tiene esa rubia para tener tantos chicos detrás de ella?-pregunto cobra con cara molesta.

-Levy siempre dijo que su amiga tenía algo especial.

-como sea hay vienen-diciendo eso cobra me agarro y nos escondimos detrás de un árbol, a pocos metros pudimos ver como un peli-rojo estaba escondido en unos arbustos murmurando cosas, de seguro ese era dan.

-cubelios, dale una advertencia-dijo cobra sacando una serpiente morada (**N/A: **cubelios va a ser una serpiente de tamaño normal y obviamente no va a ser kinana)

-max solo asústalo ¿vale?-dije sacando a mi querido max.

Vimos como las serpientes se acercaba por detrás de dan que seguía mirando a natsu y lucy con rabia pero su expresión de rabia cambia a una asustada mientras volteaba lentamente para encontrase con max y cubelios demoro unos segundos en comprender la situación y luego salio huyendo me arrepiento de no haber llevado mi cámara para ver esa expresión.

-JAJAJA ¿viste eso?

-si nada mal-dijo cobra con una sonrisa- tal vez nosotros 2 nos llevemos bien

Asentí con la cabeza, vi como max se acercaba y se subía por mi pierna, supe perfectamente a lo que se refería- al parecer por esta zona no nos encargaremos de nada más.

-perfecto, ya estaba algo aburrido-hablo cobra bostezando.

POV LUCY

La cita hasta ahora iba perfecta, comimos un helado y vimos una película natsu fue muy caballeroso conmigo y me llevo a un hermoso parque y creo que vi a alguien muy parecido a dan corriendo y oí la risa de hera, como sea después de eso paseamos por el parque hablando sobre nosotros, conociéndonos más, le conté a natsu sobre mi todo bien y decidí preguntarle algo que desde hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de sabe

-natsu ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dije algo apenada

-claro pregúntame lo que sea-dijo con esas sonrisas que hacía que mi corazón se derritiera

-sé que esta pregunta tal vez…

-dime luce

-¿Por qué traicionaron a minerva?-dije con los ojos cerrados mirando hacia el otro lado.

No recibí respuesta y abrí los ojos lentamente esperando a un natsu enojado peor en vez de eso vi a un natsu... ¿triste?

-natsu…

-luce que quede claro una cosa nosotros no la traicionamos ella fue la que nos traiciono pero no te puedo contar que nos hizo en vez de eso puedes preguntar otra cosa-dijo natsu aun triste

-perdón natsu solo quería saber-me disculpe

-Bueno ahora sí, dime ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? Puedo responderte todo menos eso-dijo natsu sonriendo.

-bueno espero que esta no te moleste pero quisiera saber quién es _ella._

-oh con que eso quieres saber entonces ven conmigo-dijo agarrado mi mano para llevarme por un atajo del bosque.

-veras luce, ella era una persona muy importante para mí, fue como mi primer amor.-dijo natsu mientras aun caminábamos por el atajo, no sé por qué pero cuando dijo eso mi algo en mi pecho me dolio.- Bueno en realidad no era mi primer amor en el sentido romántico, ella era como una hermanita para mí a pesar de ser de diferente sangre he ramos como hermanos.-eso me tranquilizo un poco.-pero cuando la perdi nunca me lo perdone.

-natsu, lo siento no quería hacerte recordar eso.

-no te preocupes luce eso fue hace años-dijo con una sonrisa triste-como sea ya llegamos aquí sabrás quien es ella.

Me acerque a una tumba que tenía la foto de natsu con una niña mire el nombre de la tumba y hay estaba la tumba de la chica que cuando natsu la perdió se volvió peor de lo que era y hay estaba el nombre de ella

_WENDY MARVELL_

_2000-2012_

_._

_._

_._

**Buaajajjaja soy una troll muchos pensaron de que era lisanna verdad pues no era Wendy muajaja soy peor que mashima y al parecer minerva es mala :O y perdon a los que no los deje dormir es que tengo otras coas que hacer u.u y que no habrá capitulo especial de navidad u.u es que a mi no me gusta mucho la navidad que digamos… como sea gracias por todos sus comentarios que me ayudan :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola hijos de minerva aquí nalu1933 con el nuevo capítulo de fairy boys bueno aquí la cita porfin termina y les quisiera dar la noticia que este fic va a durar mucho más de lo que espero, pues no me gusta apresurar mucho las cosas.**

**NOTA:** los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a hiro mashima-troll-sensei.

_En el capítulo anterior._

_Me acerque a una tumba que tenía la foto de natsu con una niña mire el nombre de la tumba y hay estaba la tumba de la chica que cuando natsu la perdió se volvió peor de lo que era y ahí estaba el nombre de ella_

_WENDY MARVELL_

_2000-2012_

CON COBRA Y HERA

-bueno nuestro trabajo aquí termino llamare a juvia para que estén tentos-dijo hera agarrando su celular para marcarle a juvia pero se detuvo cuando cobra parecía estar serio intentando escuchar algo.

-¿Qué pasa cobra? Otro estúpido pretendiente de lucy-pregunto Hera

-no al parecer salamander llevara a la rubia a _ese _lugar tendré que llamar a gray-dijo cobra revisando sus bolsillos para sacar un celular y marcar un número.

_-Hola, gray_

_-¿Qué pasa cobra? Acaso tienen problemas con algo_

_-no, salamander llevara a la rubia a __ese__ lugar necesito que tú y juvia vayan aya y nos diga que esta pasando._

_-entendido, adiós _

_-adiós._

CON GRAY Y JUVIA.

-gray-san ¿Qué pasa?

-al parecer salamander llevara a tu amiga a otro lugar

-¿otro lugar? Juvia no entiende.

-ese lugar era muy especial para nosotros-dijo el fullbuster-vamos quiero ver que hace salamander-diciendo esto fullbuster cogió a juvia llevándola por otro atajo cuando llegaron se escondieron rápidamente pues natsu y lucy aún seguían hay.

POV LUCY

-¿wendy marvell?-pregunte al leer el nombre al parecer era menor que nosotros y murió a los 12 años.

-ella era como una hermanita para mí-dijo natsu acercándose.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunte tenía mucha curiosidad por saber el pasado de dragneel.

-es una larga historia, que todavía no debes saber-me dijo-se está haciendo tarde ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

Asentí con la cabeza y regresamos por el atajao hasta el parque y me llevo a mi casa.

-hasta mañana luce, nos vemos en clase-me dijo sonriendo como él sabe hacerlo.

-adiós- dije entrando a casa no sé porque pero todo el día tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien nos espiaba, no le di mucha importancia, me fui a dar una ducha para empezar a escribir mi novela.

POV LEVY

Recibí un mensaje de juvia al parecer la cita ya había terminado, como aún era algo temprano los 8 nos reunimos para hablar de todo lo que vimos en la cita, todo como me lo esperaba de echo ya tenía calcurado que dan en algún momento apareciera.

POV NORMAL

-Y eso fue todo lo que paso-dijo gray que estaba… ¡¿medio desnudo?!

-gray-san juvia se pregunta porque esta medio desnudo-dijo un sonrojada juvia , levy estaba sonrojada con los ojos tapados, hera los ignoraba mientras jugaba con max

-¿eh pero cómo?-dijo alarmado al parecer estaba buscando su ropa.

-GRAY VISTETE-dijo una muy enojada erza pues a pesar de que ellos sean más fuertes que ela, sigue dado miedo.

-tsk ya voy –dijo gray mientras se vestía.

Cuando terminaron de decir cada uno lo que vio en la cita se fueron a sus respectivos hogares pero no contaban con algo…

-Esa rubia debe ser mía, salamander no me la quitara-dijo un chico mientras salía de un escondite, al parecer el chico estaba espiando a los demás

-Ya conoces a natsu es demasiado posesivo si descubres que intentas algo con esa rubia te matara-dijo una chica que también estaba escondida.

-si me ayudas con ella yo te ayudare con el- propuso el chico.

-nada mal, suena interesante ¿crees que también necesitemos ayuda de minerva?

-¿esa puta? Tal vez la necesitemos, sé que sigue enamorada de mí.

-si tanto estaba enamorada de ti ¿Por qué te traición a ti y a tus compañeros?

-ella, solo traiciono a natsu y como él es el líder hay que hacer lo que él diga-dijo el chico suspirando-Pero esta vez creo que hay que romper las reglas, lo diré mil veces si es necesario pero esa rubia tiene que ser mía.

-y natsu debe ser mío, tú has lo que quieras con ella pero mientras yo termine con mi amado natsu todo estará bien-dijo sonriendo con malicia la chica.

-Me gusta como piensas, lisanna.

-A mí también me gusta, sting.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Lucy se despertó feliz por la cita que tuvo ayer con el dragneel, se vistió y desayuno para ir al colegio cuando salió de su casa se sorprendió a ver a natsu esperándola algunos metros frente de la puerta.

-Hola luce –dijo sonriendo como siempre el chico.

-Hola natsu-dijo un poco tímida la chica.

-¿quieres que te acompañe al colegio?-le ofreció el dragneel, ella solo asintió y los 2 empezaron a caminar hablando de cosas, parecían que fueran amigos desde hace años a pesar de que solo se habrían conocido hace como 3 días.

Cuando llegaron al colegio junto no se hicieron esperar los murmullos, pues es muy raro que salamander este con alguien que no sea miembro de fairy boys, muchos chicos ya pensaban que lucy seria miembro de fairy boys. Cuando llegaron al salón de lucy, natsu se despidió y se encontró rodeada de algunos chicos, pues sabían que un nuevo miembro de los fairy boys no podría ser, ya que a pesar de lucy llevara un par de días haya se nota que es una chica muy linda, amable y pacífica y todos empezaron a preguntarle cosas como que si era familiar de salamander o si lo conocía dijo no a todas las preguntas, pues ella solo conoció a natsu el primer día que estuvo en fairy boys. Después de quitarse de encima a todos esos chicos entro a clase, milagrosamente el profesor de ciencias, gildarts, había venido pero fue su sorpresa cuando…

-Mocosos, voy a dormir asi que pueden hacer lo que quiera-diciendo esto todos se cayeron de espaldas, pues el profesor gildarts hace semanas que no da clase y cuando por fin vuelve no hace nada más que dormir.

Aprovechando eso sus amigas se acercaron para charlar, pues lucy no sabía que ellas la estaban espiando y tenían que hacerse las que no sabían nada de la cita, lucy les conto todo tuvieron que fingir que no sabían nada y se la pasaron así casi toda la clase pero algo que les dijo lucy les desconcertó fue…

-Chicas ustedes saben que minerva fue la que traición a los fairy boys –dijo lucy un poco nerviosa por la respuesta de sus amigas

-¿q-que?-fue lo que dijeron las 4

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunto una muy serie hera

-fue natsu se lo pregunte y eso me respondió.

-La verdad nunca confiamos al 100% en minerva asi que eso puede ser posible-dijo una seria erza organizándose sus gafas-pero ¿Por qué abandonar a los fairy boys?

-juvia piensa que tal vez minerva tengo mucho que contarnos

-sabía que esa bruja escondía algo debí escuchar más a max

-¿de verdad me creen?- pregunto sorprendida y a la vez sorprendida la rubia

-claro que te creemos lu-chan eres nuestra amiga y si natsu te lo dijo tal vez sea verdad.

-Esto es muy raro-dijo la scarlett.

.

.

.

**¿Bueno que les parecio el capitulo? Si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarla en los comentarios yo les respondo ^^ ahora una pregunta sobre hera pues para que no se quede tan foever alone ¿quieren que hera se quede con algún personaje que aun no ha aparecido? O ocxoc osea hera se quedara con otro personaje que yo misma haga ustedes elijen ahora responderé un par de reviews del capitulo anterior**

**NALUJUVIA: **bueno apuesto que el fic que viste donde Wendy muere es "the perfect victim" debo de admitir que la muerte de Wendy tiene una pequeña influencia ese fic ojo no digo que se lo copie solo que siempre fuera lisanna la chica especial que natsu perdió aburre, es muy repetitivo y pues estaba buscando a otra chica que poner y recordé ese fic y pues Wendy muerta :D

**Ari-chan:** Pues como vez lisanna va a ser la "mala" de la película al igual que sting y minerva.

**Solo responderé esos ** **reviews si tienen una duda pongan un review y gracias a todos los que me apoyan de verdad muchas gracias, arigatou :D**


	7. reencuentro

**Hola perdón por la demora de este capítulo es que tenía que atender unos preparativos antes de navidad aunque la odie no le puedo decir no a mi familia sin más que decir empecemos con el capitulo y empieza narrado normal**

**NOTA:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al estúpido y troll de hiro mashima.

_En el capítulo anterior_

_-y natsu debe ser mío, tú has lo que quieras con ella pero mientras yo termine con mi amado natsu todo estará bien-dijo sonriendo con malicia la chica._

_-Me gusta como piensas, lisanna._

_-A mí también me gusta, sting._

.

.

.

Se veía caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de fairy tail, una hermosa albina de pelo corto y ojos azules que se acercaba dónde estaban lucy con otras 3 chicas una peli-escarlata y otras 2 peli-azules y una de ellas algo bajita.

-Hola-saludo amable la chica con una sonrisa forzaba pero ninguna lo noto.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? Pregunto amablemente la rubia con una sonrisa.

- me llamo lisanna strassus soy la hermana menor de mirajane.

-¿lisanna? Creo que mirajane nos habló una vez de ella- dijo erza de forma pensativa- ¿no estabas en edolas?

La albina asintió con la cabeza- me fui a edolas hace 2 años y regrese esta semana-dijo con una sonrisa muy amable, pero la realidad era que por dentro pensaba en como deshacerse de lucy.

-Oye te llamas lucy ¿cierto?- pregunto/dijo la albina.

-si ¿mira ha hablado de mí?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad la rubia

-algo así… oye es verdad que salamander de fairy boys está interesado en ti-diciendo esto la albina se sentó junto a las otras chicas.

-y-ya te enteraste-dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada.

-todo el colegio sabe de la cita que tuvieron hace poco.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- dijo la rubia volteando a ver a sus amigas las cuales enseguida miraron a otros lados silbando- chicas… ¡ACASO USTEDES SE LO DIJIERON A ALGUIEN!-dijo con notable enojo y vergüenza la rubia

-c-claro que no lu-can nunca haríamos eso- dijo levy intentando calmar a su amiga.

-Bueno entonces dime ¿él te gusta?- pregunto la albina de ojos azules con felicidad y curiosidad pero nadie sabía lo que en realidad estaba pensando.

POV LISANNA

Me acerque a esa maldita rubia y a sus amiguitas, tenía que fingir que me agrada para ganar su confianza, al parecer me la gane demasiado fácil mi "teatro" estaba funcionando a la perfección, tal vez mi natsu estaba enamorado de ella pero tal vez tenga oportunidad si a ella no le gustaba así ella lo rechazaría y hay tendría mi oportunidad con él.

-Bueno entonces dime ¿él te gusta?- pregunte fingiendo curiosidad y felicidad.

La rubia se sonrojo un poco por mi pregunta tenía la esperanza de que digiera que no y cuando estaba a punto de contestar apareció el chico que tanto amo y que me pertenece solo a mí.

POV normal

El peli-rosa se acercó al grupo de chicas que estaban hablando vio que la rubia estaba algo sonrojada.

-Hola luce, chicas-saludo con una sonrisa el peli-rosa. Hasta que noto a cierta albina.

-Hola-dijeron todas al unisón pero natsu las ignoro por estar viendo atentamente a la albina.

-¿Te conozco de algún lado?- pregunto el peli-rosa mirando a la albina.

-_Ya veo no me recuerda_- pensaba la albina con tristeza.

_flashback_

Se veía a un pequeño peli-rosa de no más de 12 años jugando futbol callejero con otros 6 niños que aparentaban su misma edad, una niña con maquillaje que también aparentaba la edad de ellos y una pequeña niña peli-azul de 8 años animándolos.

-Vamos natsu-nii puedes ganarles-dijo la pequeña niña peli-azul animando a natsu.

-Este gol es por ti Wendy-dijo el peli-rosado que acababa de meter un gol.

-gihi nada mal salamander-dijo un chico peli-negro un poco más alto que los demás.

-Es por eso que eres el líder- dijo un peli-negro de ojos caídos con la misma altura de natsu que se le acercaba para que chocaran los puños.

Todos los chicos felicitaron a natsu como siempre y se la pasaron hablando y haciendo lo que quieran, pues el parque estaba solo pero lo que no sabían es que una niña que aparentaba cerca de 10 o 11 años, pelo blanco y corto y con unos hermosos ojos azules los habían visto, ella había llegado hace unos minutos y no despegaba la vista de cierto peli-rosa.

La albina los miraba de lejos pero nadie lo noto, excepto cobra con su gran oído pudo notar que alguien estaba cerca.

-Salamander, creo que hay alguien por aquí.- dijo seriamente el niño apodado "cobra".

-¿Qué? En nuestra "base" acaso no sabe los peligros de estar aquí.

-SI quieres alguno de nosotros nos podemos encargar-dijo minerva ofreciéndose para el trabajo.

-¿Es una persona verdad? – pregunto natsu seriamente.

-sí y al parecer es una niña – respondió cobra.

-Entonces yo me encargo.

-Salamander ¿seguro que no quiere que nos encarguemos?- hablo un niño rubio con un cicatriz.

-No será problema, solo le daré una pequeña advertencia- diciendo esto natsu se dirigió hacia la albina que rápidamente se escondió. Natsu vio como rápidamente se escondió cuando la vio.

Lisanna había llegado a magnolia hace un par de semana, ella estudiaba en la primaria de fairy tail y sabía perfectamente de la "pandilla" en la escuela pero nunca los había visto en persona.

-Niña sé que estas por aquí- dijo natsu buscando entre los arbustos, hasta que por fin la encontró.

-p-por favor no me hagas nada- dijo la niña cubriéndose con las manos y temblando.

-Veo que eres la niña que llego hace un par de semanas a esta ciudad, así que no sabes nada de nosotros, y como hoy estoy de buen humor te dejare ir…- lisanna se paró aliviada y feliz porque la dejaron ir tal vez ese niño sentía algo por ella, por eso la dejo ir o al menos eso pensaba la albina.- no sin una advertencia. Diciendo esto natsu cogió fuertemente el brazo de la pequeña albina- que esto te enseñe a no andar en nuestro territorio.

La pequeña albina se fue rápidamente feliz por creer que tiene alguna esperanza con ese niño.

PRESENTE

Lisanna recordó todo el día en el que conoció a natsu muy triste porque él no la recuerda.

Pero volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta de que natsu aún seguía ahí al igual que las demás chicas.

-¿Qué pasa lisanna-san?- preguntó juvia mirando con preocupación a la albina.

-si ¿Qué pasa?- ahora el que pregunto fue natsu con algo de preocupación.

-n-nada- dijo lisanna algo triste pero luego recordó que tal vez las demás empezarían a sospechar y volvió a su "teatro"-Solo recordé algo triste, nada grave.

-¿segura?- pregunto la rubia preocupada por su nueva amiga.

-segura- respondió con simpleza la albina.

-Bueno, luce solo quería decirte que…- natsu miro a las chicas intentando dar señas para que los dejaran asolas las chicas entendieron de inmediato y se fueron.

-Bueno, ahora ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir natsu?

-Quería preguntarte si quisieras ir a mi casa para una cita de estudios. Como se que eres una gran estudiantes pensé que me podrías ayudar un poco- dijo natsu con un leve sonrojo

"_Qué raro, cuando me pidió que fuéramos a una cita por primera vez no me lo dijo con tanta pena, ¿Por qué se avergüenza tanto por una simple cita de estudios? No creo que sea por orgulloso ni nada de eso-_ pensaba la rubia.

.

.

.

**Ya, aki ta el capítulo C: como ven no tuvo nada que ve con navidad por 2 razones, 1 no me gusta la navidad y la otra es que cronológicamente están casi a mitad de año. Y pues con hera como nadie la quiere hare lo que tenia planeado hacer desde un principio emparejala con un oc :D y aprobecho de decirles que a hera tal vez la vean en algunos fics y obviamene como personaje secundario**

**Mizuki Duki-Chan:** jajaja xD me mate de risa con lo de "la rosa de natsulupe" y pues pronto sabras lo demas


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, aquí el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste Y empieza narrado normal**

**Nota:** Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran hiro trollshima.

-Quería preguntarte si quisieras ir a mi casa para una cita de estudios. Como sé que eres una gran estudiante pensé que me podrías ayudar un poco-

_-Qué raro, cuando me pidió que fuéramos a una cita por primera vez no me lo dijo con tanta pena, ¿Por qué se avergüenza tanto por una simple cita de estudios? No creo que sea por orgulloso ni nada de eso-_pensaba lucy.

.

.

.

-entonces dime… ¿aceptas?- pregunto natsu aun con un leve sonrojo.

La rubia pensó unos segundos en aceptar, no conocía a natsu del todo e ir a su casa sola parecía peligroso pero por alguna extraña razón le tenía confianza a natsu a pesar de que llevaban menos de una semana en conocerse.

Lucy asintió-¿Cuándo y a qué horas?- pregunto la rubia.

-El viernes después del colegio, te espero-respondió el peli-rosado con una sonrisa despidiéndose de la rubia.

Cuando el dragneel se fue totalmente una castaña morena se acercó a lucy.

-Así que tú eres la razón por la cual fairy boys ha estado muy tranquilo ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto la peli-castaña la cual tenía ¡¿una botella de alcohol?!

-¿eh? ¿Quién eres?- pregunto algo confundida lucy ya que nunca la había visto.

-cana, sabes que no puedes beber en la escuela-dijo seriamente erza acompaña de las demás chicas que regresaron cuando notaron que Natsu se había ido.

-eh, que aburrida-dijo cana guardado la botella- y como decía…-dice cana mirando a lucy- tú debes ser la razón por la cual fairy boys debe estar tan tranquilo.

La rubia asintió algo avergonzada.

-Entonces lu-chan ¿Qué te dijo natsu?-dijo muy emocionada levy.

-El me pregunto si podríamos tener una _cita de estudios en su casa _pero por alguna razón me lo pregunto un poco… apenado.-dijo lucy. Erza al escuchar eso se sonrojo al máximo que hasta podría hacerle competencia a su cabello.-

-¿erza?-preguntaron al unisón las 3 preocupadas por su amiga.

-oe lucy –llamo cana entregándole un sobre- no sé si salamander sea cuidadoso con estas cosas pero aun así te lo doy por si algo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto lucy viendo el sobre que cana le acabo de entregar.

Cana se le acercó y le susurro algo al odio haciendo que esta se pusiera completamente roja.

-n-no creo que vaya a hacer eso tan solo tenemos una semana de conocernos-dijo lucy muy avergonzada por lo que cana le acabo de decir.

-cana ¿Qué le dijiste a lu-chan?- pregunto levy un poco enojada

-solo le dije lo que tal vez pueda pasar-dijo cana con tono molesto.

-no creo que natsu-san y lucy-san lo hagan tan pronto, pero aun así hay que ser precavidos-dijo juvia apoyando a cana.

-p-pero que locuras dicen, solo será una simple cita de estudios ¿no?-dijo lucy muy sonrojada y apenada.

-tu misma lo dijiste lucy, cuando te lo pidió estaba demasiado avergonzado cuando te la pidió por primera vez-dijo erza seriamente aunque aún estaba sonrojada – por eso, como presidenta del consejo estudiantil es mejor que se cuiden.

-Espera ¿salamander estaba avergonzado solo con pedirte una cita de estudios?- pregunto cana sorprendida- vaya chica el si debe estar muy enamorado para cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana.

-ahora que lo pienso fairy boys ha dejado de atacar personas desde que llego lucy-san, hasta juvia no lo ha notado-hablo de forma pensativa la peli-azul.

En eso llego yukino, kinana y hera.

-hola chicas ¿de qué nos perdimos?- pregunto kinana

-lu-chan y salamander van a tener una cita de estudios en casa de este- respondió levy

-¿enserio? Wow espero que te vaya bien lucy-sama-dijo alegre yukino.

-¿una cita, tu sola con natsu en su casa?- dijo con desconfianza hera acercándose a lucy para darle un sobre muy parecido al que cana le habia dado segundos antes.- Nunca se sabe cuándo lo necesites.

-YA DIJE QUE NO NECESITO ESTO, NATSU Y YO NO HAREMOS NADA-grito enojada lucy para después bajar la cabeza avergonzada y agradeciendo que en el patio no estuviera nadie más que ellas.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto confundida hera levy se le acerco.

-cana llego antes y le dijimos sobre la cita de estudios

-con que era eso- Hera ya conocía como era cana amabas eran muy parecidas en personalidad.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana indicando que las clases ya empezaban, cana como es un año mayor que las demás está en un curso más adelantado. Hera yukino y kinana que acabaron de llegar se tuvieron que ir a sus respectivas clases, las otras 4 chicas se fueron a su salon pero ninguna noto la ausencia de lisanna…

POV LISANNA

Cuando vi que Natsu nos dio señas para que nos fuéramos me aparte de las amigguitas de esa rubia teñida y esconderme para ver qué es lo que natsu le quería decir.

-Bueno, ahora ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir natsu?- oi que pregunto esa rubia teñida

-Quería preguntarte si quisieras ir a mi casa para una cita de estudios. Como sé que eres una gran estudiante pensé que me podrías ayudar un poco- dijo mi natsu sonrojado.

Vi como ella pensó unos momentos y después asintió, natsu dijo algo de que será el viernes después del colegio y se despidió. Como ya oí lo que necesitaba me fui para decirle a sting.

Recorrí algunos pasillos de la escuela hasta que em encontré con sting.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto sting seriamente

-me gane fácilmente la confianza de esa maldita rubia teñida y sus amigas-respondí con enojo

-¿algo más?

- el viernes van a tener una cita de estudios en casa de natsu.

-no creo que él quiera hacer algo-lisanna lo miro confundida- lo conozco desde niño se que el no quera pasarse.

-Eso espero natsu debe ser…

-sí, si ya todos lo sabemos natsu es tuyo y la rubia es mía.-dijo sting con una sonrisa maléfica.

-¿planes para sabotearlos?

-solo déjame pensarlo un poco y tendré un gran plan.

-eso espero y que paso con tu amiguito el emo ¿sospecha algo?

-No, ninguno sabe nada los muy hijos de puta están ayudando a salamander y a las amigas de la rubia para que queden juntos.

- ¿Qué hay de minerva? ¿Has hablado con ella?

-para nada pero he visto que ha dejado de juntarse con sus amigas, tal vez ya se enteraron de que ella traiciono a salamander.-dijo el rubio pero en ese momento sono el timbre-creo que deberías irte o llegaras tarde a clases.

-casi se me olvidaba, adiós- dije y Salí corriendo a mi clase la cual afortunadamente no era la misma que la de la rubia y sus amiguitas.

.

.

.

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo del fic, sé que los capítulos son demasiado cortos es por eso que intento actualizar seguido.**

**Y pos para la cita de estudios de natsu y lucy los voy a trollear en donde mas les duele a algunos x3 **

**naluforever3**: pensare sobre volver a juntar las parejas para espiar la cita de natsu y lucy y ahora con más razón los espiaran

**kirito-kun 4523: **Pues si soy una loli de 11 años y estoy escribiendo un fic que tendrá lemon como lo he dicho para la perversión no hay edad.

**Gracias a ari-chan, maria camila y nalugruvia por el apoyo y anda nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mis pequeños hijos de minerva perdón por la demora del capitulo, este capitulo va a se ser corto para todo lo que me e demorado, créanme tengo que hacer muchas cosas y demasiado papeleo para mi nueva escuela y casi no me da tiempo aparte de que este capitulo originalmente iba a estar listo hace 2 dias pero por problemas técnicos no pude u.u bueno sin mas que decir empecemos ocn el capitulo el cual todo va a ser narrado normal.**

**NOTA**: los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran igneel no hubiera… ya saben…( spoiler atack)

La semana en el instituto fairy tail paso muy rápido y normal, nada fuera de lo común. De vez en cuando algunos integrantes de fairy boys se volvían más cercanos a las amigas de lucy y a esta tanto fue el cambio que levy ya se acostumbre a que gajeel le digiera enana, a juvia no le molestaban para nada los desnudos de gray al contrario a veces hasta disfrutaba verlo, erza ya no se ponía tan roja cuando jellal le decía cumplidos indirectamente, kinana cuando conoció a cobra se llevaron muy bien igual yukino con rogué. Una que otra vez lisanna hacía preguntas raras a lucy, esta contestaba sin entender por qué lo hacía aunque ninguno se imaginó el verdadero propósito que tenía lisanna.

Todos en el instituto notaron el cambio en los fairy boys desde la llegada de la rubia en especial la de salamander y por decir todos me refiero a TODOS, Los maestros y todo el personal del colegio notaron que los estudiantes actuaban raro, y por raro se referían a que no actuaban tan nerviosos como de costumbre, la secretaria del director, mirajane decidió investigar un poco sobre esto…

-gray-sama está buenísimo- decía la peli-azul mirando a gray que tan solo estaba ropa interior, las demás chicas ya se acostumbraron a los desnudos de este pero aun así les daba algo de vergüenza verlo solo en ropa interior.

-¡¿pero cuando?!- se preguntó a alarmado el peli-negro buscando su ropa.

-¿siempre es así?- pregunto cana bebiendo como de costumbre.

-si- respondió hera.

-oye lu-chan- llamo ley a su amiga- mañana es viernes, ya sabes lo que harás ¿verdad?

-si el pervertido de natsu te hace algo llámanos- dijo gray ya con su ropa, desde que se empezó a juntar con las chicas el actuaba un poco como el hermano mayor de lucy.

-como si pudiéramos hacerle algo a salamander- murmuro rogué.

-chicas, pronto sonara la campana debemos irnos a clase- hablo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Dicho y hecho la campana sonó en ese momento entonces todos se separaron y se despidieron, las chicas fueron a sus clases, tan solo quedaban un par de horas para que se acabaran las clases.

Cuando lucy, levy, erza y juvia llegaron sus salones se sentaron antes que llegara el profesor.

Lucy y sus amigas pasaron el resto de sus clases normales y la salida prefirieron irse cada una sola a su casa, en el camino lucy se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver.

-¿sting?- pregunto lucy al ver el rubio.

-hola, lucy no te había visto por aquí. ¿A dónde vas?

-iba a irme a mi apartamento

-A caso salamander deja a _su _chica caminar sola a estas horas ¿no sabe cuidar nada ese idiota?

- el creo que no vino a clases hoy- dijo un poco triste la rubia.

-si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa- dijo ofreciéndose el rubio.

-no creo que sea necesario.

-vamos de verdad quieres caminar a estas horas.

-son las 6:00 p.m. –dijo la rubia mirando su reloj que marcaba esa hora.

-pero aun así es peligroso

La rubia supo al instante de que no servía pelear con él y pensándolo mejor ya se estaba oscureciendo y tener la compañía del rubio no estaba tan mal como imagino.

Al llegar al apartamento de la rubia se despidió a lucy no le desagradaba la compañía del rubio pero había algo que le daba mala espina.

EN OTRO LADO DE MAGNOLIA

Un peli rosado estaba en un parque mirando una tumba parece como si hubiera estado hay todo el día.

-wendy- susurro

-_vamos natsu-nii_

-cuanto te extraño, ya pasaron 2 años ¿eh?- dijo para sí mismo.

_-prométeme que siempre la protegerás_

-Lo siento pero…no pude-dijo natsu con sus ojos cristalizado amenazando de llorar.- no hay tiempo para llorar, mañana viene luce y tengo que arreglar todo este desorden-dicho esto natsu se paró para recoger algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL APARTAMENTO DE LUCY.

La rubia se despertó cuando oyó el sonido del despertador, por fin era el viernes iría a casa de natsu se sentía un poco nerviosa por ir sola a casa de un hombre pero todo ese nerviosismo se fue cuando recordó que sería natsu. Por alguna extraña razón siempre cuando estaban juntos se sentía cómoda, se sentía libre con él y un calor extraño invadía su pecho. Tal vez sus amigas tenían razón tal vez si estaba enamorada de natsu aunque para ella era algo imposible, había llegado hace una semana al instituto y que él se enamorara de ella a primera vista era algo un poco… ¿raro? ¿Tonto? ¿La verdad? Se dio una bofetada mental al pensar eso pero según sus amigas le habían dicho salamander y el resto de fairy boys eran fríos y crueles pero desde que ella vino fueron todo lo contrario de echo uno de ellos era como su hermano mayor y eran buenos hasta gajeel ellos eran así con ellas, era como si esa personalidad cruel y fría solo era una capa falsa y ahora les estaban mostrando lo que en realidad son, ella no sabía lo que hubieran sufrido ellos nadie en el instituto lo sabía, el único que se sabe algo era gray sobre que vio morir a sus padres en frente de sus ojos.

La rubia se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego recordó que tenía que ir a clase se vistió lo más rápido posible organizo sus cuadernos y libros y se fue rumbo a la escuela.

Cuando la rubia llego se encontró con sus amigas hablaron sobre cosas triviales y después se fueron a clases.

Al llegar al salón resulto que el profesor no iba a llegar así que tendrían hora libre igual cana, yukino, hera y kinana.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti lu-chan vas a ir a casa de natsu.

-no es para tanto levy-chan

-lucy, recuerda esto- dijo cana entregándole un sobre- úsalo sabiamente.

-c-cana ya te dije que no lo voy a necesitar- dijo lucy sonrojada.

-lucy, un hombre es un hombre nunca se sabrá- apoyo hera a cana.

-ahora que lo pienso minerva no ha vuelto a juntarse con nosotras – dijo kinana en forma pensativa.

-nosotras lo notamos hace días, desde que lucy y natsu fueron a esa cita y natsu le conto que minerva fue la que los traiciono no la hemos vuelo a ver –dijo seriamente erza- hasta ahora no sabemos que planea minerva…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como lo dije el capítulo estuvo muy corto tomando en cuenta todo lo que demore, desgraciadamente creo que la mayoría de capítulos tan solo van a tener mínimo 1000 palabras u.u entienda que estoy muy ocupada.**

**Se despiede nalu1933 :D y te deseo buenas noches**


	10. ¿que planea?

**Bueno holis mis cositas :3 hoy les traigo le nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nota:** los personajes para mi desgracia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al hiro mashima el cual amo, pero también odio.

El resto de la hora las chicas pensaron que es lo que planea minerva, a pesar de que ella fue su amiga por un par años, lo más probable era que la hayan engañado todo este tiempo.

Antes de que supuestamente a minerva la traicionaran los fairy boys y fuera su amiga, tenía mucha fama en el instituto por ser una gran actriz y poder engañar fácilmente a las personas, no sería una gran sorpresa si ella hubiera echo eso con ellas por estos 2 largos años pero la pregunta era… ¿Por qué minerva las abría engañado precisamente a ellas? ¿Por qué se aprovechó de su amistad? ¿Qué es lo que buscaba minerva entre nosotras? Ninguna de ellas la habría conocido antes.

Las chicas de tanto pensar no se percataron de que sonó la campana, si no fuera por la serpiente de hera que le aviso a esta, ellas de seguro hubieran llegado demasiado tarde a clase lo cual hubiera perturbado a erza por ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil debe ser horrible para ella llegar tarde a clases.

Como siempre, algunas chicas se separaron pro ser de otras clases y lucy y sus amigas entraron a salón. Tocaba clase de literatura con freed-sensei él era de los pocos profesores que eran algo…_ normales_ pero siempre actuaba de una manera demasiado cariñosa con laxus-sensei muchos piensan que el batea del otro equipo…

-lu-chan- susurro levy intentando llamar la atención de su amiga, lucy estaba distraída leyendo un libro, levy le lanzo una bola de papel por lo cual lucy tuvo que quitar la vista del libro. Se sorprendió un poco a ver levy queriendo hablar en medio de la clase de literatura, siempre fue una alumna ejemplar en especial en sus clases favoritas como esta es por eso que lucy supo que si su amiga quería hablar con ella no era por aburrimiento.

-¿Qué pasa levy-chan?- susurro lucy para no llamar la atención del profesor.

-acabe de descubrí algo de minerva tal vez te interese- seguirá susurrando levy.

-¡¿enserio?!- dijo lucy en voz alta olvidando completamente que aún seguían en clase.

-¡heartfilia fuera de mi clase ahora!- grito enojado freed-sensei enojado, tenía fama de no tener mucha paciencia en especial con las mujeres y lucy al ser nueva no sabía mucho de el por lo cual muchos alumnos la compadecieron.

Antes de que lucy se levantara de su asiento levy le entrego una nota disimuladamente para que nadie viera, lucy entendió perfectamente eso.

La heartfilia la salir del salón leyó la nota que decía lo siguiente:

_Lu-chan lamento que te hayan sacado de clase por mi culpa, pero ese no es el cazo sobre minerva es mejor que te lo explique cuando las demás chicas estén presentes._

_-levy._

La rubia termino de leer la nota y se quedó pensando en las posibles respuestas que le daría su amiga.

Lucy estuvo pensando hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba la hora de descanso (la clase con freed duro 2 horas) lucy espero unos segundos a que sus amigas salieran entre toda esa multitud de personas que salían del salón hasta que vio una cabellera escarlata seguida de dos azules.

-lu-chan, lamento que freed-sensei te haya sacado de la clase- se disculpó la peli-azul bajita- pero eso no es importante- rápidamente la chica se puso seria- juvia ¿podrías enviarle un mensaje a hera, lisanna, yukino, kinana y cana para que nos reunamos en _ese _lugar?

Juvia asintió y saco su celular para avisarles a las demás chicas.

-¿a qué se refieren con _ese _lugar?- pregunto la rubia al no saber lo que hablaban sus amigas.

-es un lugar donde nosotras nos reunimos ya verás- explico la scarlet.

-listo levy-san- aviso juvia al terminar de enviar los mensajes.

Al decir esto las chicas salieron de la academia (como están en descanso pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana-_-)

Afuera estaban las demás chicas.

-¿de verdad tenemos que ir a _ese_ lugar?- pregunto hera con fastidio.

-a juvia tampoco la agrada mucho la idea de ir a_ ese _lugar porque se encuentra _el_- dijo la peli-azul alta al no gustarle la idea de ir a ese lugar que tanto mencionaban

-quiero que lu-chan lo conozca y también contarles a ustedes lo que descubrí sobre minerva.

-esperen… ¿se refieren a _ese_ lugar?-pregunto lisanna que al parecer hasta ella sabía a donde iban a ir.

-es mejor que vayamos pronto- propuso yukino.

Las demás chicas asintieron y se fueron a _ese_ lugar, lucy solo las siguió al no saber dónde irían.

POV LUCY

Me limite a Seguir a las chicas hasta llegar a lo que parecía un especie de bar con una sirena verde de logo.

-vamos lu-chan- me pidió levy-chan. Yo solo asentí y entre con ellas.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío salvo por nosotras obviamente, al parecer a estas horas el lugar estaba cerrado, pero apareció un chico con el pelo-blanco y parecía serio.

-hola lyon-nii- saludo hera esperen ¡¿lyon-nii?!

-hola hera.- saludo el chico serio, se notaba que era muy frio pero esa expresión de seriedad cambio al ver a juvia. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y le y tomo las manos.- hola, juvia.

-hola lyon-san- respondió juvia un poco seria

-no sabía que juvia tenia novio- dije sorprendida sin pensar mis palabras y levy-chan al ver la expresión que puse se me acerco.

-no son novios, solo lyon tiene…como decirlo…una obsesión- me susurro.

-l-lo siento- dije un poco apenada por mi comentario.

-no te preocupes yo también pensé lo mismo- me consoló lisanna (vaya hipócrita -.-)

-perdón por no presentárselos- nos dijo hera a lisanna y a mí-él es mi hermano mayor, lyon.

-hola, mucho gusto.- contesto serio.

-hola-dijimos al unisón lisanna y yo.

-no sabía que tenías un hermano- dije

-y también somos hijos del dueño del lugar.-hablo lyon.

-bien, levy, creo que es hora de que hablemos de minerva.-sugirió kinana.

-entonces sentémonos.- dijo seriamente erza.

Al decir esto nos ubicamos en una mesa para 8 que éramos justo esa cantidad. Cuando todas no sentamos y organizamos levy hablo:

-Bien, esto fue hace un par de semanas antes de que lu-chan viniera, mira-san me pidió que le ayudara organizara algunas cosas, al hacerlo encontré unos papeles de minerva.

-¿Qué tiene eso?- pregunto lisanna que parecía desinteresada a diferencia de nosotras

-espera…si encontraste eso quiere decir que sabes el apellido de minerva.-dijo yukino.

-esperen ¿Qué tiene que ver el apellido de ella?- pregunte al no saber porque tenía tanta importancia el apellido pero… ahora que lo pienso no me lo habían mencionado.

-nadie sabe el apellido de minerva, los profesores normalmente nunca la llaman por su apellido- me respondió kinana

-¿entonces levy-san lo descubrió?- pregunto sorprendida juvia.

-sí, es orland. Y su padre era el jefe de sabertooth-dijo levy demasiado seria

A todas se nos helo la sangre al escuchar eso pero como no hacerlo, sabertooth era conocido por ser una mafia y los orland por ser despiadados pero… ¿Qué hacia ella en fairy tail? Y ¿Por qué natsu dijo que ella fue los que los traiciono? Y ¿Por qué se hizo su amiga?

Esto nos dejó a todas más dudas que respuestas gire mi cabeza para ver a lisanna que estaba a mi lado y parecía estar pensando en algo.

-¿Qué haría ella aquí?- dijo erza.- ¿Qué planea?

-dudo mucho que solo sea porque natsu-san se enamoró de lucy-san-dijo juvia haciendo que me sonroje un poco ¡pero eso no importa! Nos estamos metiendo con la hija de un mafioso esto no puede terminar bien…

-lo siento chicas me tengo que ir, recordé un compromiso con mis hermanos.-dijo lisanna parándose de la mesa, estaba actuando un poco raro.

-si queremos saber más, tal vez necesitamos ayuda de ellos.-dijo yukino.- ellos conocen a minerva más que nosotros, la conocen desde niña.

-suena buena idea pero no sabemos nada de ellos.- dije que tal si ellos también formaban parte de esto, aunque algo en mi pecho me dice todo lo contrario…

.

.

.

**¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?**

**Si tengo muchos reviewe el próximo será mas largo.**

**Se despide nalu1933 y espero que la pasen bien.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicos por fin termine este capitulo, lo hubiera echo ma slargo pero toda la semana eh estado ocupada en mi neuva escuel, integrándome y todo eso y no tuve mucho tiempo libre hasta este dia peor me agarro la deprimes pro el manga T.T pobre lucy, lo bueno es que hubo un poco de gale,jerza y gruvia *o* pero no nalu…aparte de que natsu es E.N.D D: (para los que les hice spoiler de malas como dicen en mi país)**

**Sin mas que decir vamos con el cpaitulo**

_En el capítulo anterior de la rosa de natsulupe (_no pude evitar poner eso)

_-lo siento chicas me tengo que ir, recordé un compromiso con mis hermanos.-dijo lisanna parándose de la mesa, estaba actuando un poco raro._

_-si queremos saber más, tal vez necesitamos ayuda de ellos.-dijo yukino.- ellos conocen a minerva más que nosotros, la conocen desde niña._

_-suena buena idea pero no sabemos nada de ellos.- _

.

.

.

En las calles de magnolia se podría ver que caminaba tranquilamente una chica albina con el uniforme de fairy tail la cual estaba buscando algo en su bolso.

-Vamos por aquí tiene que estar-dijo lisanna la cual estaba buscando algo en su bolso.- ¡Perfecto aquí esta!- dijo la albina mientras sacaba un celular.- debe tener el número de minerva por aquí, el idiota de sting nunca sabe cuidar sus cosas.- se dijo a si misma mientras enviaba un mensaje.

La albina fue caminando hasta ir a lo que parece una bodega abandonada, se quedó esperando unos minutos hasta que entro una peli negra.

-¡Sting! vi el mensaje que pusiste vine tan rápido como pude…- la chica paro de hablar al ver que en lugar de sting había una albina.- ¿Qué quieres? Lisanna .-dijo la chica con fastidio.

-Hola minerva, necesito que me hagas un favor.-

-¿Por qué te haría un favor a ti?

-por qué nos conviene a ambas. Aparte de que se tu secreto, Orland. Sé que tú y tu familia tienen contactos así que necesito que me ayudes con esto.

Minerva puso una cara sorprendia al ver que la albina sabia uno de sus mayores secretos.

-veras minerva, estoy trabajando con sting para separar a la rubia y natsu. Yo me quiero quedar con natsu y sting con esa rubia oxigenada.

-tsk.- minerva puso una cara molesta.-Menos que te ayudare.

-no me dejaste terminar… tengo un perfecta idea para que tú te quedes con sintg y yo con natsu.

-Te escucho- dijo minerva poniendo una sonrisa. La albina también sonrio.

EN LAMIA ESCALE.

Las chicas estaban saliendo del bar en dirección al colegio recordando que solo faltaban unos minutos para volver a clases.

-Me pregunto dónde estará lisanna- dijo pensativa yukino- creo que se está demorando un poco.

-Lo mismo pienso, juvia está muy preocupada ¿Qué tal si le paso algo a lisanna-san?

-Lo dudo mucho, creo que está bien.- dijo Hera.

Las chicas al llegar al instituto se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivos salones como siempre. Desafortunadamente para lucy, le tocaba clases con acuarios-sensei y sabiendo su temperamento estaba rezando para no llegar tarde afortunadamente llegó justo a tiempo, fue a los vestidores y se cambió al igual que las demás chicas que estaban allí después de unos minutos salio al igual que toda y empezaron sus clases.

EN OTOR LUGAR DEL INSTITUTO

Se encontraba un peli rosa con aires de estar muy deprimido al lado de otros chicos mejor conocidos como: fairy boys

-¡Vamos salamander! No puedes estar deprimido todo el día.- Intento animarlo gray, este solo suspiro.

-Mejor déjalo gray, esa fecha se acerca- le susurro jellal.

-Vamos el ya encontró a la chica ideal, no tiene que estar tan deprimido- le contradijo cobra que se unió a la conversación.

-desde que ella se…-gray fue interrumpido

-¡DEJEN DE HABLAR MALDICION! ¡¿SABEN QUE LOS PUEDO ESCUCHAR?!.- grito un enojado natsu sorprendiendo a los demás presentes, desde que llego aquella rubia se olvidaron completamente de la personalidad agresiva de natsu.

-L-lo sentimos salamander- se disculpó jellal por todos los demás.

Natsu se marchó del lugar enojado pro tenerla que mencionarla, ellos sabían que el odiaba que los demás la mencionarla y aun así lo hicieron ¿Cómo no estar enojado? El siempre hacia lo que quería faltar a clases no era un problema, podrían amenazar a uno que otro nerd o a algunos profesores, claro que no todos como laxus o gildarts pero a profesores idiotas como macao siempre consiguen lo que quieren, podría llegar a la hora que quisiera eso era común para él. Cuando Wendy aún estaba viva solo lo hacía para salvar a su "hermanita" ella tan solo era una niña y tenía que defenderla en este mundo cruel, quien imaginaria que las cosas se volvieran así.

Ellos era la última familia que le quedaba, tal vez no debió actuar tan mal con ellos…pero deben comprenderlo él fue el que más sufro ese día… solo porque había estado demasiado _cariñoso_ estos días no significaba que podrían hablar de Wendy, solo necesitaba tiempo hoy lucy iría a su casa no quería actuar como un patán lo mejor sería dar una vuelta y disculparse con los demás ya que también necesitaría ayuda de ellos para limpiar la casa.

CON LUCY

Lucy salía agotada de su clase de natación acababa de vestirse y agradecía que esa era la última clase del día, sonó la campana indicando que todas las clases ya finalizaron Lucy se paró en la salida del colegio para esperar a sus amigas por un par de consejos. (No, no me refiere a consejos para _eso_, pervertidos ewe) después de unos segundos aparecieron levy, erza, juvia, hera y cana.

-Hola lu-chan espero que te vaya bien con natsu.

- y que no hagan nada pervertido.- dijo erza serie pero con un muy notable sonrojo.

-pero como nunca se sabe- dijo can entregándole unas patillas.- eso sirve igual

-sí, si.- contesto lucy ignorándolas- hay esta natsu, hasta llego chicas- dijo lucy despidiéndose de sus amigas.

-Hasta luego lu-chan cuéntanos todo.

-¿los espiaremos verdad? – susurro hera a levy.

-claro que si- respondió levy.

-are are con que eso era- dijo una voz que todas las chicas lograron reconocer.

-¡M-mira-san!-dijeron todas sorprendidas.

-me alegra saber que lucy-chan es la razón por la cual fairy boys está más tranquilo.- dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

-espera un segundo ¿mira-san sabia delos fairy boys?- dijo juvia.

-en realidad…me acabe de enterar por el comportamiento raro de los estudiantes, después de averiguar un poco supe la verdad.-respondió la albina- pero aunque no lo sepan uno de mis pasaitmpos favoritos es juntar parejas.- dijo mirajane mientras le brillaban los ojos, a las chcias se les bajo una gotita de sudor.-Las ayudare con esto.

-y no se olviden de nosotros.- apareció otra voz la cuela era de gay que estaba acompañado de gajeel, jellal y rogué.

-¡chicos! Los estábamos esperando.- dijo levy

**Por fin termine el cap como lo dije muy corot pero ya saben porque.**

**Espero que le shay gustado y nso vemos en la próxima :D**


End file.
